NoR: Nightmares or Reality?
by MeKaRy
Summary: Re-Edición de "Nightmares or Reality?". Dicen que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad... entonces... las pesadillas también. Una mente débil puede perderse en las neblinas de la confusión entre las pesadillas y la realidad.
1. Chapter I

"**NoR: **_Nightmares or Reality?_**"**

**Capítulo**** I**

**Autor**: **MeKaRy † **_**Kara Ishtar**_** † **

**Anime. **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster._

**Género**: Horror, Supernatural, Suspense.

**Rated: T **(posible cambio a **M** por escenas gore).

**Avisos**: Yaoi/shonen-ai, Gore, LP (Línea Paralela).

**Personajes Principales**: _Malik Ishtar y Ryou Bakura. _

**Pairing**: _…_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: Primero les quiero pedir una disculpa a todas y todos aquellos que me pidieron actualizar el fic, continuarlo y de más. En serio siento mucho que esta re-edición tardara tanto tiempo, pero se me cruzan los proyectos o simplemente no encontraba la forma de simplificar todo lo que había puesto en un principio. En serio, gracias por sus comentario y por su gran paciencia.

La idea básica es la misma, aunque cambié algunas cosas (como ya lo verá en este cap) y le quité muchas cosas de relleno que había puesto, por lo que los caps serán un poco más cortos, pero no por eso perderán el toque gore que les había puesto antes. Será un poco más ligero, en un principio, pero espero les guste.

Otra vez disculpen la gran tardanza y agradezco su apoyo y compresión.

Disfruten de esta re-edición.

* * *

La clase de Historia es la más aburrida de todas, y para que alguien como Ryou Bakura lo admitiera, es porque es la irrefutable verdad. Tres veces por semana todos los alumnos del salón "B" tenían que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no caer en los brazos del dios Morfeo con aquella clase de, si bien les iba, cincuenta minutos; pero si mal les iba, de una hora cincuenta minutos. Chicos como Joey y Tristan ni bien pasaban los primeros veinte minutos, ya estaban completamente dormidos en sus bancos, mientras que los más responsables pero también humanos como Tea y Yugi, luchaban por mantener sus ojos abiertos y prestar atención, aunque al final terminaban dando ligeras cabeceadas por la fatiga y la lucha casi perdida. Otros, como Seto Kaiba, se mantenían prácticamente inmunes a las lentas y cansadas pláticas de la profesora, pero siendo humano también aunque muchos afirmen lo contrario, el joven empresario dejaba escapar de vez en cuando algún ligero bostezo de aburrimiento, que ni su eterno trabajo empresarial almacenado en su laptop podían disipar. Por otro lado, jóvenes como Ryou, que se ubicaban ligeramente por debajo del nivel de Kaiba y ligeramente superior al de Tea y Yugi, prestaban la atención necesaria, haciendo notas cortas en el cuaderno y otras veces simplemente haciendo dibujos tribales o líneas sin sentido o anotando fragmentos de canciones que pasaran por su mente, todo con el fin de no dormirse en clase.

Ese día en particular, incluso a Kaiba le resultaba sumamente pesado mantenerse despierto. El clima en el exterior se notaba deprimente, con grises nubarrones cubriendo el cielo, mientras una fría brisa soplaba, arrancando las pocas hojas de los árboles y anunciando la llegada de la estación otoñal a la ciudad. El ambiente del exterior y la soñolienta forma de hablar de la profesora, no eran más que directas invitaciones para los alumnos ha acomodarse lo mejor posible en sus mesas y descansar la cabeza sobre los brazos para poder dormir.

—"_No debo dormirme. No debo dormirme… no debo dormirme… no debo… " _–se repetía una y otra vez el peliblanco, frotando sus mejillas para lograr con eso mantenerse atento, pero ni eso ni los piquetes que él mismo se daba con la pluma o lapicero o rasguños al dorso de sus manos parecía funcionar.

Ryou paseó su vista por el salón, notando a Joey y Tristan profundamente dormidos en sus bancas, usando sus libros a modo de escudos para no ser vistos, aunque estos estuvieran de cabeza. Yugi y Tea estaban por perder esa batalla también, ya que la joven bailarina apoyaba lentamente su cabeza sobre su brazo, mientras su mano derecha intentaba en vano escribir algunas frases garabateadas que ni ella entendería después; Yugi por su lado intentaba también en vano garabatear algunas frases en su cuaderno, intentando mantener su cabeza alejada de la mesa al mantener apoyada la frente en su mano libre y el codo de la misma sobre la mesa, pero eso, igual que los esfuerzos de Ryou, eran inútiles. El peliblanco volteó de pronto al lugar de joven Ceo, sorprendiéndose al verlo justo en el momento en que un bostezo escapaba de sus labios y como masajeada sus ojos y luego su frente, tal vez en un intento de guardar la compostura y su elegancia.

—"_No puede ser… hasta Kaiba está que se cae de sueño…" –_pensó Ryou, apoyando la frente en su banco a modo de decepción y rendición. Suspiró un par de veces sin moverse de aquella posición que extrañamente había encontrado cómoda, sintiendo sus ojos comenzar a cerrarse involuntariamente. _—"No, no puedo… NO DEBO dormir." _–volvió a levantar la cabeza, frotando con cierta fuerza su rostro, pero eso sólo le funcionaba un par de segundos, ya que el sueño volvía, a su parecer, con más fuerza.

Ryou se sentía desesperado. En otras circunstancias seguro hubiera sucumbido ante la tentación de dormir en esa clase, y aunque la profesora lo notara, él simplemente se excusaba diciendo que se había desvelado estudiando para un trabajo especial y que por eso tenia sueño, a lo que la mujer de avanzada edad, comprensiva ante la situación de uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, lo disculpaba y sólo lo mandaba a lavarse la cara para que despertaba.

—"_¡Eso es! Pediré permiso para salir… que idiota, ¿cómo no lo hice antes?" _–gritó y se regañó mentalmente el de ojos chocolate, levantándose de su lugar con algo de esfuerzo y sintiendo el cuerpo algo torpe. —Profesora. –llamó con algo de pena.

—¿Sí? –preguntó la mujer desde el pizarrón, donde al parecer hacía algunas anotaciones que Ryou no lograba distinguir claramente desde su lugar.

—¿Puedo salir un momento de la clase? No me siento bien. –pidió, tratando de aclarar su vista que de pronto parecía habérsele llenado de nubes, viendo todo borroso y sin distinguir por completo los rostros de sus compañeros.

—Sí, pero no tardes. –autorizó la mujer, sin haberse movido de su lugar y continuando escribiendo cosas o palabras que Ryou seguía sin entender.

—Gracias. –murmuró el joven, caminando casi a tientas a la puerta posterior del salón. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas y débiles a la vez, era una sensación extraña, como si cada paso le costa un eternidad darlo y como si de un momento a otro se le fueran a doblar las rodillas y hacerlo caer.

Cómo pudo, Ryou logró salir el salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando con la misma torpeza al bebedero del pasillo y beber un poco de agua, dejando después que el pequeño chorro moje desde su frente hasta la barbilla. Podía sentir las frías gotas bajar por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, mojando su camisa, pero eso poco le importaba. Terminado eso, secó con la manga de la camisa el exceso de agua y limpio sus ojos. Al aclarar la vista notó que la luz del pasillo era muy escasa, lo que se debía seguro a la tormenta que fuera se comenzaba a desatar. Sin darle más importancia a eso y sintiéndose vagamente mejor, regresó sus pasos al salón, abriendo la puerta por la que había salido, tallando aún sus ojos con la manga de la camisa para quitar unas gotas de agua que le habían caído. Al cerrar la puerta y levantar la vista notó el salón en semi–penumbras, con las luces apagadas dejando sólo que la poca luz del exterior iluminara el lugar.

—¿Qué… pasa?… ¿por qué no encienden la luz? –murmuró más para sí, tratando de distinguir la silueta de la profesora al frente y la del resto de sus compañeros.

Cómo si cuestión hubiera sido escuchada, las luces del lugar se encendieron de pronto, cegando momentáneamente al peliblanco que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano para poder acostumbrarlos a las brillantes lámparas.

—¿Así está mejor? –escuchó Ryou una voz burlona decir aquello y al momento sintió su sangre helarse.

—No… –murmuró con temor, retrocediendo unos pasos en dirección opuesta al lugar del que creía venía la voz. —No puede ser…

—¿Qué pasa, Ryou? ¿Te molesta la luz? –volvió a preguntar de la misma forma burlona.

—No… no puede… no es verdad… –murmuraba cada vez más aterrado, retrocediendo hasta sentir que su espalda chocaba contra la pared posterior.

—¿Prefieres la oscuridad? –las luces se apagaron de pronto, dejando todo en una abismal oscuridad, donde ya ni la luz del exterior se notaba siquiera.

—Basta… por favor… –pidió, sintiendo su voz quebrarse por el temor.

—Entonces dejémoslo a medias… sólo entre sombras… –la voz se escuchaba más cerca, mientras las lámparas se encendía a media luz, sin ser muy fuerte para cegar por su brillo pero sin ser tan ausente para sumergir todo en el abismo.

Ryou abrió sus ojos, levantando con temor la vista para descubrir aquel quien se burlaba y disfrutaba con su terror, pero deseo no haber abierto sus ojos al ver la escena que frente a él se dibujaba.

—No… no… –negaba, sintiendo frías lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, su cuerpo perder toda fuerza para hacerlo deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, sin poder apartar la mirada de lo que frente a él tenía.

—Te tenía este pequeño regalo, hikari. Espero te guste. –dijo burlonamente la figura frente a él, vestido con una larga y oscura gabardina, con jeans casuales y camisa azul, ambos salpicados por completo de sangre, al igual que el rostro que tenía dibujada una cínica sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de crueldad y sadismo.

Frente a Ryou, el piso, las paredes e incluso el techo estaban manchados de sangre, mientras que los cuerpos inertes de todos los de su clase estaban esparcidos por todos lados, con los miembros separados, las cabezas cercenadas y algunos con las vísceras extraídas y regadas por el lugar como si de un objeto sin importancia se tratara. El peliblanco se sentía morir de terror, su sangre se había congelado por completo y sus ojos no hacían más que liberar lágrimas de horror, intentando introducir algo de aire a sus pulmones pero que a pesar de respirar sonoramente por la boca, parecía no lograr. La figura frente a él entonces se comenzó acercar, blandiendo en su mano derecha un cuchillo cubierto por completo de sangre, mientras que en su mano izquierda jugueteaba y hacía sonar los sarcillos que pendían de la sortija milenaria, también cubierta de sangre. El más alto quedó frente a Ryou, inclinándose lo suficiente y apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y una mano al costado del menor, bloqueándole toda ruta de huida.

—¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? –murmuró con cinismo, acariciando con un dedo de su mano derecha la mejilla de Ryou, manchándola de sangre ajena.

—N-no… –a penas susurró el menor, con un hilo de voz que denotaba el nivel tan alto de pánico que sentía.

—Ah… qué mal. –dijo con fingida tristeza y decepción, jugando ahora con la hoja del cuchillo en el cuello de Ryou. —Es una lastima… porque pienso darte más de estos regalos… –inclinó su rostro al oído del joven aterrado para susurrarle de forma siniestra, apretando la hoja del cuchillo en su cuello conforme se acercaba –… dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Ryou abrió sus ojos con horror, sintiendo su respiración desaparecer por completo, sintiendo el filo abrirle la piel del cuello y sentir como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida, pero sin poder mover siquiera un músculo. Su poco aliento sólo dio para una palabra más que trataría de gritar con lo que le quedara de fuerzas.

—¡NO! –gritó con desesperación, sintiendo por fin su cuerpo moverse y el aire volver a sus pulmones.

—¡Ryou, despierta, por Dios! –gritaba aterrada la profesora, zarandeando al joven.

El resto de la clase y amigos del peliblanco lo veían con gran preocupación.

Ryou se había quedado dormido por fin, pero nadie lo había notado (ni él mismo siquiera), sólo hasta que la profesora le pidió leer un apunte, fue que varios notaron al peliblanco, recostado en su banca y profundamente dormido. Con un gesto comprensivo la mujer se acercó al menor para despertarlo, cómo había hecho con varios otros (entre ellos Joey, Tristan e incluso Yugi), pero al estar a su lado pudo notar la respiración acelerada y el sudor frío que perlaba la frente y rostro el albino. Con preocupación colocó su mano en la frente del menor, notando la alta temperatura que tenía y cómo cada vez le costaba más respirar. En su desesperación, la anciana había mandado a traer algo para bajarle la temperatura al peliblanco mientras que alguien más llamaba a la enfermera escolar. Fue en ese momento de espera cuando escuchó leves murmullo provenir de la fatigada voz de Ryou, murmullos que iban acompañados de lágrimas y sollozos, para luego volverse más agitados y desesperados hasta desencadenar en aquella reacción.

—¡Ryou, tienes fiebre! ¡Despierta hijo! –pedía la mujer al punto del infarto, sin dejar de mover el cuerpo de su alumno.

Sin decir nada, entre Tristan y Kaiba retiraban a la mujer del lado de Ryou para tranquilizarla, de lo contrario terminaría no sólo llamando a la enfermera y medico escolar, sino a una ambulancia para llevarla al hospital por un ataque al corazón que seguramente sufriría. Joey junto con Yugi seguían al pendiente de Ryou, intentando despertarlo.

—¡Ryou, viejo, despierta!

—¡Ryou! –gritó Yugi nervioso y sin que nadie lo notara, el rompecabezas emitió un brillo momentáneo, mismo que de alguna forma logró liberar a Ryou de su pesadilla.

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos de golpe, desorientado y sumamente alterado, sintiendo su cuerpo ser movido con mucha violencia y sin poder distinguir si aún estaba en su sueño, había caído en otro peor o era la realidad. Sus ojos no se acostumbraron de inmediato a la luz, por lo que sólo veía sobras a su alrededor, y temiendo que aquella tortura mental aún no terminara, intentó alejarse de aquellas figuras, sin percatarse de que seguía en su silla, perdiendo el equilibrio y dando de lleno contra el suelo y golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, desorientándolo más, si es que era posible.

—¡Ryou, tranquilo amigo, somos nosotros! –Joey lo toma de los hombros para evitar que se lastime más, intentando calmarlo.

—Ryou, tranquilo, estas a salvo. –Yugi lo toma de las manos, sintiendo lo fría que las tenía y como temblaban ligeramente por el miedo. —Estas a salvo. –volvió a repetir, apretando las menos del peliblanco.

Ryou pareció volver a la realidad lentamente, con la respiración agitada y la vista aún nublada pero debido a las lágrimas. Cuando hubo aclarado más la vista reconoció a todos los que lo rodeaban, sintiendo un alivio al ver que todos estaban vivos.

—Fue… un sueño… –murmuró con alivio, sonriendo levemente pero sin dejar de derramar lagrimas. —… un mal sueño… –murmuró débilmente, cayendo en los brazos de Joey y en la inconsciencia, ese letargo donde no hay sueño, ni ilusiones o pesadillas, sólo un abismal silencio y tranquilidad, sin sensaciones ni emociones, sólo quietud.

—Dios mío, llamen a la ambulancia. –decía desesperada la profesora, mientras Kaiba la intentaba calmar.

—Si la llaman se la llevaran a usted, maestra Madison. –le dice de forma poco sutil el Ceo. —Bakura sólo se desmayó, así que tranquilícese.

—¡Aquí está la enfermera! –anunció Tea al entrar corriendo y siendo seguida por una joven con uniforme blanco, que al igual que la castaña se veía agitada.

La enfermera se acercó a Ryou, revisando sus signos y luego tomándole la temperatura con la mano al carecer por las prisas de sus instrumentos esenciales. Suspirando ligeramente aliviada se dirigió a la maestra que era ahora quién sufría un ataque de nervios.

—Está bien, sólo se desmayó debido a la fiebre. Por lo que me dijo la señorita Tea debió estar alucinando hace un momento, pero la fiebre le esta bajando y por eso se ha calmado. ¿Podrías llevarlo a la enfermería? –le pidió a Joey, que seguía al lado del peliblanco. El rubio asiente y con ayuda de Yugi coloca el cuerpo del peliblanco en su espalda, notando que era muy liviano y que su cuerpo aún se sentía acalorado por la fiebre. —Estaré ahí en un momento. –le indica al rubio, que asiente y se encamina seguido de Yugi al mencionado lugar. —Profesora, es usted quién me preocupa ahora. Vayamos a la sala de maestros para atenderla y para que descanse ahí. –la anciana no refuta, sólo asiente dócilmente y se deja ayudar por Tristan y Tea.

Poco a poco el aula se vacía, calmando la conmoción que momentos atrás se desatara. Algunos alumnos murmuraban entre sí de lo sucedido, mientras otros simplemente le restaban importancia y seguían con sus rutinas. Aquello no había sido más que un delirio provocado por una enfermedad… pero en realidad nadie siquiera se imaginaba lo que le ocurría a Ryou Bakura, y que posiblemente terminaría afectando a todos los que se acercaran a él.

**

* * *

**

Nota final:

Bueno, como dije en un principio, perdón por tan larga espera. Procuraré ahora sí subir el cap tan pronto termine de checarlo y editarlo un poco. Como ven, ahora hay menos descripción de muertes por todos lados, pero no por ello quité por completo el gore, sólo que la vez pasada me excedí. También quité muchas cosas que ni al caso y que sólo eran relleno innecesario.

Tengo terminado el cap dos y el tres por terminarlo. Tengo el mi profile una pequeña encuesta en la que pido su opinión en algo importante y relacionado a mis fic, así que, si están interesado en saber más de mis proyectos, dense una vuelta de un par de minutos para contestar.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero hayan disfrutado de la re-edición. Los veré tan pronto como pueda con alguna sorpresa y/o la continuación de este fic.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter II

"**NoR: **_Nightmares or Reality?_**"**

**Capítulo**** II**

**Autor**: **MeKaRy † **_**Kara Ishtar**_** † **

**Anime. **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster._

**Género**: Horror, Supernatural, Suspense.

**Rated: T **(posible cambio a **M** por escenas gore).

**Avisos**: Yaoi/shonen-ai, Gore, LP (Línea Paralela).

**Personajes Principales**: _Malik Ishtar y Ryou Bakura. _

**Pairing**: _…_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: Bueno, he aquí el cap dos de "**NoR".** Sí, gomen, me tardé, otra vez… pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en más y más nuevos fic que luego las ideas se me hacen bolas y no hayo cual seguir. Perdón. Pero, en fin, espero que les vaya gustando esta nueva edición. Digamos que es más _ligth_ que la otra (si lograron leerla antes de que la borrara) y no tiene tanto relleno innecesario o cosas que ni al caso.

Este cap se supone que debía ir con el otro, para hacerlo más largo, pero se me hizo tedioso para los lectores, así que por lo dividí y aquí lo que sería la segunda parte del cap anterior. No tiene _gore_ ni nada de eso, pero espero los dejen con más dudas para el otro cap que pronto subiré.

Por vía de mientras, disfruten el cap 2.

* * *

Joey y Yugi llevaron a Ryou a la enfermería lo más aprisa que pudieron. El rubio, en el trayecto, podía sentir el calor provocado por la fiebre emanar del cuerpo que cargaba en su espalda; la respiración de Ryou aún era algo agitada, pero parecía yo no estar alucinando como momentos atrás. Yugi por su parte veía con preocupación el sonrojado rostro del peliblanco, sintiéndose mal por su estado y por no haber dicho nada a los demás en días pasados.

Dos días atrás, en la hora del descanso, Yugi notó a Ryou más silencioso de lo acostumbrado, además de que en la pálida piel se podían notar unas ojeras, producto seguro de mal dormir por varias noches.

—_Oye, Ryou, ¿te sientes bien? _–se acercó a preguntar el menor cuando el aula quedó vacía.

—_¿Mhh?... ah, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_ –había respondido el peliblanco de forma natural, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

—_Pues, te veo cansado desde hace días. No has dormido bien, ¿cierto? _–afirmó, borrando la sonrisa de los labios del alvino.

—_No es nada…_ –murmuró restándole importancia, desviando la mirada.

—_Si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes decirme._ –ánimo el ojimorado, sonriéndole amablemente.

Ryou lo observó un momento, como dudando, pero al final volvió a desviar la mirada, suspirando con pesar.

—_Sólo estoy preocupado por mis calificaciones. Bajaron mucho y tengo que recuperarme._ –respondió con pesar. _—He estado estudiando en casa hasta tarde, para presentar unos exámenes especiales que los profesores me están aplicando. Por eso no he dormido bien._

—_Entiendo. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a estudiar un poco._ –sonrió Yugi animadamente. Ryou le miró nuevamente, sonriendo agradecido.

—_Te lo agradezco, Yugi._

Después de aquella charla Ryou parecía evitar a toda costa a Yugi y los demás, inventando excusas para evitar en lo más posible mantenerse cerca de ellos. Yugi lo notó desde un principio, pero cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad para volver hablar con Ryou, algo lo distraía y el peliblanco lograba escabullirse. Ahora el joven duelista se arrepentía de no haber insistido en acercarse a Ryou durante esos días.

—Yug, abre la puerta. –le dijo Joey, sacando de sus cavilaciones.

El menor se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la enfermería, que como sospechaban estaba vacía.

—Con cuidado. –decía Yugi ayudando a recostar la cabeza de Ryou en la almohada de una de las camillas.

—Se nota que Ryou es delgado, pero pesa mucho menos de lo que imaginé. –Joey se queda observando el rostro del peliblanco, que mostraba en la frente algunas gotas de sudor y un ligero tono rojo en las mejillas debido a la fiebre.

Yugi no dijo nada, sólo agachó la mirada con pesar ante el comentario de Joey, sintiéndose más culpable por el estado de su amigo.

—Mejor le quito el saco y lo zapatos para que esté más cómodo. –dijo Joey, comenzando a desabotonar la prenda hasta retirarla, y posteriormente el calzado que dejó en una silla junto con el saco. —Ya, mucho mejor. –dijo satisfecho, pero extrañándose de no escuchar algún comentario de su camarada. —Yug, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó extrañado.

—¿Eh…?… ah… no, nada. –dijo, aunque poco convincente.

—Yugi, te conozco bien.

—Bueno… –dudó un poco, viendo el rostro de Ryou. —Yo me había dado cuenta de que Ryou no estaba bien hace días… pero…

Joey entendió lo que le ocurría a Yugi; el pequeño se sentía culpable por la enfermedad del otro joven.

—Amigo, tú no hiciste que se enfermara. –intenta animarlo.

—Pero me di cuenta de que lo estaba cuando recién comenzaba y no dije nada. Si lo hubiera hecho, Ryou no estaría así ahora. –dijo con remordimiento, cubriendo el cuerpo del peliblanco con una manta que había en la cama.

—Vamos amigo, no te culpes. –le da unas palmadas en los hombros de forma amistosa. —Seguro es nada más un resfriado y para mañana ya estará mejor.

Yugi intentó sonreír a los ánimos que Joey le daba, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo con sinceridad.

—Eso espero. –murmuró, notando la frente sudorosa de Ryou, tomando una pequeña toalla del buró y proceder a limpiarle.

Entre su inconsciencia Ryou podía escuchar unas voces familiares a su lado, pero su cabeza dolía tanto y sus ojos se sentían tan pesado que no podía abrirlos. Su cuerpo se estremecía de frío y podía sentir en su rostro como frías gotas bajaban hasta su cuello, hasta que algo suave las retiró con cuidado. Extrañado por esa sensación, hizo el esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, viendo primero figuras borrosas, para luego ver con mayor claridad al rubio de ojos melados y al pequeño de ojos purpuras.

—Está despertando. –dijo con cierta felicidad Yugi al ver los parpados de Ryou intentando abrirse con pesadez. —Ryou. –le llamó, acercándose a él.

—¿Yugi?… –murmuró con voz ronca al reconocerlo.

—Viejo, que susto nos diste. –dice Joey con alivio.

—¿Qué?… –murmura desconcertado.

—Te desmayaste en clase. Tenías mucha fiebre y estabas alucinando. –le recordó Yugi.

—¿Alucinando? –murmuró Ryou, intentando hacer memoria, pero nada venía a su mente, hasta que en la neblina se aclaró y recordó el salón, cubierto de sangre y cuerpos mutilados por doquier, y a él, al que había ocasionado todo aquello. _—"Bakura" _–pensó, sintiendo su sangre helarse y su corazón agitarse por el miedo.

—Ryou. –llamó Yugi preocupado al verlo palidecer de pronto.

—Fue un sueño… –susurró, cubriendo su boca con una mano, evitando que un sollozo intentara escapar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —Fue un sueño… sólo eso… un sueño… una pesadilla…

—¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Joey preocupado y extrañado por aquella reacción.

—Ryou. –Yugi intentó tomar la pálida mano, pero Ryou lo evitó, enderezando el cuerpo al sentirse ahogar por los sollozos. —¿Qué te sucede? –pregunta preocupado.

—Creo que… voy a vomitar… –murmura a penas, sintiendo su estomago revuelto y un amargo sabor invadirle la boca.

—Wooh, espera viejo, te llevaré al baño. –Joey lo toma por el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ryou sentía las piernas débiles, a penas se podía mantener en pie pero con la ayuda del rubio logró llegar a tiempo al baño.

Ryou se sentía morir; aquel amargo sabor en su boca le daba más nauseas pero su estomago ya no podía expulsar nada más. Su cabeza dolía al punto de ser una migraña y sus ojos ardían como si le hubieran echado en ellos algún picante, y sus brazos y piernas las sentía tan débiles y torpes que de no ser por la ayuda de Joey hubiera terminado en el piso de haber intentado caminar por su cuenta. Cualquiera que lo viera en aquel estado aseguraría que Ryou Bakura estaba pasando por una resaca luego de una larga noche de bares y juerga, pero la realidad era otra, una completamente diferente y que a pocos, sino es que a nadie, se le ocurriría siquiera pensar o imaginar.

El peliblanco suspira cansado luego del esfuerzo que su cuerpo hizo, bajando la palanca del inodoro y tratando de quitar aquel sabor de su boca y garganta.

—Te ayudará a quitarte el sabor. –le dice el pequeño Yugi, entregándole un vaso de agua. Ryou lo toma con mano temblorosa por el cansancio y el mareo, pero sin derramarlo.

—Viejo, si no te conociera, diría que traes una cruda de las buenas. –bromea Joey, tomando el brazo de Ryou luego de que terminara de enjuagarse la boca y de echarse algo de agua en el rostro, ayudándolo para salir del baño.

—Joey. –le regaña Yugi.

—Creo que esto no se compara en nada a una resaca… esto es peor… –dice con voz ronca, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, bebiendo un poco de agua que Yugi le ofreciera.

—Si estabas enfermo desde hace días, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? –le recrimina Joey, recordando lo que Yugi le dijera momentos antes.

Ryou levanta la vista sorprendido. Yugi había sido el único que había notado su mal estado días atrás, pero nadie más luego de él. Observó a Yugi y notó en su violácea mirada una expresión de culpa, por lo que ya deducía cómo fue que Joey se enteró.

—No era nada grave… –murmuró en respuesta, desviando la mirada de la de Yugi, para ver el vaso que sostenía en sus manos. —No quería preocupar a nadie.

—Hombre, y sintiéndote así seguiste viniendo a la escuela. No sé si es de admirarse o de decir que no estas muy bien de la cabeza.

—Joey. –le vuelve a regañar el menor, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

—Auuh… –se queja ofendido, pero la leve risa cansada de Ryou llama la atención de ambos.

—Lo siento chicos, por preocuparlos. –murmura con una leve sonrisa arrepentida.

—Ok, ok, te disculpamos. Pero espero que no lo vuelvas hacer, nos diste un susto de muerte a todos, en especial a la profesora.

—Lo siento en serio. –repite arrepentido, desviando la mirada nuevamente al vaso.

—Cualquier cosa que te suceda, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Ryou. –Yugi le dice con voz amable, sonriéndole para animarlo.

Los ojos castaños de Ryou se encuentran con los purpuras de Yugi, debatiéndose internamente entre si contarle a Yugi lo que realmente le sucedía o si debería callarlo. Sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, pero la campana le interrumpió, cortando aquella oportunidad de poder desahogarse.

—Rayos, ¿tan pronto se terminó la clase? –pregunta fastidiado Joey, viendo el reloj en una de las paredes de la habitación.

—La clase de la profesora Madison ya terminó, tenemos que volver para la siguiente.

—Es física, tenemos que llegar rápido. –dijo Ryou, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero las manos de Yugi y Joey se lo impidieron.

—Ah no, tú no vas. –le dice Joey, tomándolo de los hombros.

—Pero…

—La enfermera aún no te revisa. Además aún tienes fiebre. –Yugi coloca su mano en la frente del peliblanco, que siente el contacto como si le hubieran puesto una toalla fría.

—Y con lo débil que estarás por haber vomitado, no creo que dures despierto. Así que mejor quédate a descansar aquí. –Joey lo empuja hasta lograr recostarlo.

—Pero chicos… –intenta alegar otra vez, pero ambos duelistas lo detienen.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de justificar tu falta con el profesor. –dice Yugi, volviendo a cubrir el cuerpo de Ryou con la manta.

—Y de juntar tus cosas y anotar los deberes. Lo prometo. –dice solemne Joey, con una mano en el pecho y otra levantada.

—Joey… no anotas ni tus deberes, dudo que anotes los que me tocan a mí. –dice en broma Ryou, haciendo reír a Yugi y ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio.

—Bueno, bueno, que los anote Yugi o Tea. De eso sí me puedo encargar. –asegura, sonriendo al final de ver un poco animado al peliblanco. —Vámonos entonces Yug, que el profesor es peor que un sargento.

—Sí. Vendremos a traer tus cosas cuando termine la clase. –le dice el pequeño, antes de acercarse a la puerta donde el rubio lo esperaba.

—Se los agradezco. –le sonríe de forma cansada antes de que la puerta se cierre, dejándolo completamente solo en aquel lugar.

La leve sonrisa que en sus labios se había formado se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar un gesto de intranquilidad.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de girar el rostro a la ventana, viendo através de ella el grisáceo cielo que amenazaba una inminente lluvia en cualquier momento.

—No quiero involucrarlos… pero… –murmuró para sí con pesar. —… ¿si esto se sale de control?… ¿si en verdad… él regresa?… –inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, recordando el lugar donde el ser oscuro le puso la daga, dispuesto a degollarlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con el simple hecho de pensarlo, sintiéndolo tan real que podría jurar que en su piel estaba aquel profundo corte.

—Son sueños… pesadillas… sólo eso… –cerró sus ojos de forma cansada, colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos. —… no son reales… no lo son… –se continuó repitiendo, mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —… no volverá… no lo hará… –Ryou lloraba silencioso su desesperación, mientras en el exterior, ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, demostrando tal vez el mismo pesar que aquejaba al joven.

Frente a la entrada principal de la preparatoria, la silueta de un joven observaba el edificio con cierto interés, como si algo en aquel lugar aguardara por él.

—Nos volveremos a ver. –murmura antes de darse vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

El viento frío le daba de lleno, pero su cuerpo era protegido por una chaqueta verde oscuro, mientras su cabeza y parte de su rostro eran protegidos por la capucha de la misma, dejando a penas que un par de mechones de cabello cenizo arena fueran mojados por la lluvia.

* * *

**Notas finales: **So? Qué les pareció? Sí, bueno, es digamos que relleno e introducción a nuevas dudas. Entre ellas, ese personaje misterio que observaba la escuela (uy sí, muy misterioso xD). El cap tres ya lo tengo listo, peeroo como saldré pronto de vacaciones, lamento decirles que lo publicaré hasta regresando. Mientras, en estas dos semana, me llevaré lo que tengo y seguiré con el cap cuatro, que ya tengo en proceso. Ah, también les doy la noticia de que continuo con mi proyecto del "Bronzeshipping" y que quizá sea con la ayuda de una gran autora y amiga y cuñada, Herdzy D'Ishtar, pero sigue en proceso también.

Pues, si más, felices fiestas a todos y gracias por leer. Les diría que este es un regalo anticipado de navidad, pero, quién sabe, tal vez termine antes el "Bronzeshipping" y lo publique, o un one-shot u cap, quién sabe.

Ja ne! Gracias por leer!


End file.
